


Home for Christmas

by foreverdawsey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdawsey/pseuds/foreverdawsey
Summary: Gabby, Matt, and Louie celebrate their first Christmas together as a family. Fluff.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson
Kudos: 4





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends :) Just a little Dawsey fluffy oneshot here for Christmas. This takes place in an AU where Gabby and Matt get to keep Louie. 
> 
> I am still planning on updating This Time Around soon, if you are following that story! 
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone who's celebrating :)

* * *

“Remind me why we got the eight foot tree again?” Matt panted as he maneuvered the gigantic fir tree through their apartment door. 

“Because it’s so _pretty_ ,” Gabby sighed happily, laughing when Matt gave another dramatic huff from behind the branches. “Sorry babe, pretty will always win.” 

“Well, that explains why you always get your way then,” Matt winked at her after he managed to get the tree into its stand, dusting pine needles off his pants. 

“Aww… see, this is why I married you,” Gabby smiled, coming over to him and leaning up on her tiptoes so she could kiss his cheek. “Always sweeping me off my feet with the charm.” 

Matt turned his head at the last moment so his lips met hers instead of his cheek, and grabbed her waist to pull her into a deep kiss. Gabby’s heart fluttered at the unexpected kiss and allowed herself to sink into it, treasuring the feeling of his warm body pressed against hers, his muscles taut from lifting the heavy tree. 

“Mmm… five years later and you still give me butterflies,” she murmured against his lips. 

“Good,” he ran one of his large hands up and down her back, pressing another kiss to the top of her hair and tugging her in gently against his chest. “Never want that to stop, baby.” 

She let herself relax into him, resting her head on his chest and soaking up the familiar feeling of him. He always felt like home to her. 

After a few moments of relaxing in her husband’s arms, she was interrupted by a slight tug on the hem of her shirt, and she looked down to see Louie looking up at her with his adorable brown eyes, clutching his favorite stuffed monkey to his chest. 

“Hey buddy,” Gabby smiled, crouching down and wrapping him up into a hug. “Did you just wake up?” 

He nodded quietly, then reached his arms upwards to Matt, silently asking to be picked up. Matt quickly scooped him up, bouncing the small boy on his hip and kissing the top of his head. “Hey there big guy,” he smiled, and Gabby’s heart felt like it might burst with love, as it always did when she looked at Matt and Louie together. 

“He shot out of bed the moment he heard your voices,” Shay said, rounding the corner from Louie’s bedroom and shrugging apologetically. “But he did get in a good thirty minute nap.” 

“No worries, that’s totally fine,” Gabby assured her, pulling her best friend in for a hug. “Thanks for watching him while we were out.” 

Shay nodded then let out a whistle when she spotted the tree. “I can see why you wouldn’t want a three year old running around when you’re lugging that big old thing. Wasn’t it heavy?” 

“I dunno, ask Matt,” Gabby grinned, which earned her a playful kick in the leg from her husband. 

“Yeah, she can carry two hundred pound patients with you on the stair chair _no problem_ when you’re on shift, yet the moment something at home needs lifting she’s suddenly helpless,” Matt chuckled, winking at Shay. Gabby stuck out her tongue at him. 

“Oh c’mon, you _love_ showing off how strong you are. Pretty sure it’s in firefighter DNA,” Gabby smirked. 

“That and proving how well they can use power tools because they’re manly manly men,” Shay rolled her eyes. “Thank god I’m gay.” 

“Clearly the superior choice,” Gabby nodded seriously. 

“Hey!” Matt objected, laughing. “I’m right here.” 

“Hmm I suppose you’re alright, as far as men go,” Gabby smiled playfully, pressing another quick kiss to his lips. “I’ll keep you around.” 

“I’ll take it,” Matt grinned, looking down at Louie and bouncing him again, making the boy giggle. “It’s their world, buddy, we’re just living in it.” 

“You’ve trained him so well,” Shay wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and Gabby laughed, squeezing her fellow paramedic’s shoulders fondly. 

“Seriously though,” Shay glanced back at the tree, raising an eyebrow at Gabby. “You’ve never been the most gung-ho Christmas person, why are you going all out this year?” 

Gabby tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Um, well, it’s Louie’s first Christmas with us, and I just want it to be really great, you know?” she said a little hesitantly, even though she knew Shay deeply understood how much Louie meant to her, to both of them. “I guess I might be going a little overboard.” 

Shay’s eyes were soft as she reached out and squeezed Gabby’s hand. “No, I think that’s sweet,” she murmured. “This year should be special, for him and for both of you. Totally makes sense to go all out. You’re still coming over for Christmas Eve shenanigans with me and Severide, right?” 

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Matt chimed in. “As long as we’re good to bring this little guy.” 

“Are you kidding? My godson is the guest of honor! How do you feel about ice cream and hot chocolate for dinner, Louie?” Shay asked with a mischievous grin, and Louie’s face lit up. 

“Okay, I think that’s your cue to leave,” Gabby laughed, gently nudging Shay toward the door. “We will discuss Christmas Eve meal choices later. I expect there to be something green at some point.” 

“No promises,” Shay smirked, kissing Gabby’s cheek and waving goodbye to Matt. 

After locking the door behind Shay, Gabby turned around and gazed at their living room. The huge Christmas tree was taking up most of the far corner of the room, and she could smell the wonderful pine scent of it already permeating their apartment. 

“Well I think some decorating is in order,” she announced with hands on her hips. She glanced at Matt and Louie. “What do you think?” 

“Definitely,” Matt smiled. He gestured to the assortment of shopping bags sitting near the couch. “I’m assuming we didn’t buy practically all the Christmas decorations in Chicago for nothing.” 

“Hey, you’re to blame for that too,” Gabby pointed a finger. “Who was it who insisted on getting white, colored, _and_ icicle lights ‘just in case’?” 

“Guilty as charged,” Matt grinned, looking down at Louie still on his hip. “It’s a special year. We’ve never had a reason to do a big Christmas before.” 

“Exactly,” Gabby agreed, coming over to rub a hand in small circles on Louie’s back. “His first Christmas with us.” 

Louie didn’t seem to be paying attention to either of them, and was instead staring up at the tree with huge eyes. 

“Why tree Mommy?” he asked, looking very confused.

Louie was talking more than he had when they first took him in, but his language skills were still a little delayed for his age due to his time spent bouncing around the foster care system. Gabby couldn’t be more proud of all the progress he had made in a few short months though, and she knew Matt was too. 

“That’s a Christmas tree,” Gabby explained, letting Matt transfer Louie to her own hip, kissing the top of his soft curls. “For Santa to put all the presents under.” 

“Santa?” Louie asked, still looking puzzled. Gabby’s chest clenched and she looked up at Matt. 

“I don’t think he’s ever had a Christmas before,” she said, and Matt looked as heartbroken as she felt. “He doesn’t even know Santa.” 

“Then we have a lot of catching up to do,” Matt said firmly, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. “More of a reason than ever to do a big celebration this year. How about you two start unpacking the decorations and I’ll make lunch. Grilled cheese sound okay Louie?” 

Louie nodded happily, grilled cheese was his favorite meal of the moment. “Just try not to burn it,” Gabby teased, and Matt rolled his eyes. 

“You are not the only person in this house who can cook, my dear,” he said, heading over to the kitchen. “I’ll have you know, I’ve improved a lot since we got Louie.” 

“No comment,” Gabby called back, although she was just kidding. Matt wasn’t nearly as terrible in the kitchen as he used to be. Since adopting Louie, he had taken to his role as a father seamlessly, learning how to cook dinner on the nights when Gabby was too tired or busy to do it, taking care of Louie, all around being a wonderful husband and father. Matt truly was a natural dad, and Gabby was so full of love for the beautiful little family they had built together. 

She sat down on the floor in front of one of the shopping bags and pulled Louie into her lap. “Let’s take a look at everything Mommy and Daddy bought, Louie,” she said, pulling a strand of silver tinsel out of the bag. “I think there’s a lot you’ll like.” 

“Snowman!” Louie exclaimed when he spotted a stuffed snowman toy in the bag, immediately pulling it out and hugging it tight to his chest. 

“Yep, mister snowman is just for you!” Gabby smiled, reaching in and pulling out another stuffed toy they had purchased. “Look, this reindeer is for you too.” 

Louie already had a rather sizable collection of stuffed toys, but neither Gabby or Matt could resist spoiling their son a little. When Louie came to them he had no toys at all and barely even knew what it meant to play. They were so happy they had been able to provide him with the stable environment he needed to truly thrive. 

Gabby helped Louie pull out everything from the rest of the bags, his eyes sparkling with wonder at each new thing he saw. Soon the living room floor was strewn with Christmas lights, ornaments, tinsel, and other decorations. Louie was most fascinated by a snowglobe they had bought, watching in awe as Gabby shook it up for him. 

“I see the snowman was a big hit,” Matt grinned as he carefully maneuvered through the decorations on the floor, carrying two plates. “He’s holding on to that thing for dear life.” 

Gabby set down the snowglobe and helped Matt with the plates, glancing down at Louie. Matt was right, Louie hadn’t put down the stuffed toy since he found it. “We may have a contender for Mr. Monkey,” she raised an eyebrow and lowered her voice conspiratorially. “Maybe I can actually get it away from him long enough to wash it now.” 

Matt sat down on the floor next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tugging her against his side. “Maybe so, these are historic times.” 

Gabby handed a piece of cut up sandwich to Louie and he munched on it happily, distracted by a Christmas picture book in his lap. 

“Thanks for making lunch babe,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to Matt’s cheek, which was a little scruffy from him not shaving yet today. 

“No problem,” Matt rubbed her shoulder, looking out at the mess of decorations. “Why don’t I start putting some of this up while you two eat? Which lights do you want on the tree?” 

Gabby took a bite of her sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. “Why don’t we put the colored lights on the tree, and then we can string the other ones up around the apartment?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Matt grabbed one of the boxes of lights and opened it, heading over to the tree. 

“You need help?” Gabby offered, starting to rise from the floor. 

“Nah I got it baby, you two just relax,” Matt smiled softly over to them, shaking out the lights so he could untangle them. 

Gabby felt another wave of fondness wash over her. She really had somehow managed to marry the sweetest man in Chicago. It never ceased to amaze her how wonderful Matt was. 

She helped Louie eat the rest of his lunch and finished her own, both of them watching Matt move around their apartment, hanging lights, garlands, and decorations up, until the whole place was looking much more festive. 

After lunch they decorated the rest of the tree as a family, Louie toddling around and hanging ornaments on the lowest branches of the tree, looking pleased with his work. Only Matt was tall enough to reach the top branches, and he finished off their work by putting a bright star on the top of the tree. 

“It really feels like Christmas,” Gabby said once they were finished, surveying their apartment. Matt picked up Louie onto his hip and pulled her against his side with his other arm.

“Our first Christmas as a family,” Matt murmured, his blue eyes shining happily as he looked down at her. 

She leaned up to press her lips to his, savoring the beauty of the moment. “I’m so happy,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Louie’s head too. “I love our family.” 

“I do too,” Matt smiled, pulling her in even closer to him. 

Gabby stared at the sparkling tree with her husband and son at her side, and in that moment she knew life couldn’t get any more perfect than this. 


End file.
